Sweet Nothings
by Kaminari31Hiroki
Summary: Imayoshi frequents a well-known pub in the Red Light District and has been a customer for years. By now, he has had sexual relations with all of the prostitutes there, until Izuki is hired. Imayoshi is known to never sleep with the same person twice, but will Izuki's charm, and their past, change that for good?


**Title:** Sweet Nothings

**Chapter:** Sweet Nothings part 1

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters~~~

**Word count:** 2,974

**Chapter Rating:** M/ R18

**Beta:** _XxOneWithDarknessxX_

**A/N:** At first this was just supposed to be a one-shot showing Imayoshi and Izuki having sex, based on the song _Talk Dirty_, but as I delayed the ending I began to think "What if" and "Maybe" for these two characters, so now it has become a full story. I plan for this one to really attack your hearts with feelings for most each and every character that has a special role in this, so please follow it until the end; I promise this isn't just "another yaoi fanfiction!" I wont let you down ; w ;

**P.S.** This is my first ever published M rated fic so if there is something missing in the smexy goodness please let me know...

* * *

Imayoshi walked out of the airport, checking the time on his watch. It was now eleven o'clock at night and the drastic time change left him wide awake in the dark hours.

He'd been on a trip to Los Angeles for some business with his company for the past week and was now back home in Japan. Since his luggage would be delivered to his house the next morning he decided to explore the streets of Tokyo.

"I've only been gone a week but it feels like a year." he thought, walking on the busy sidewalks and looking at the bright lights of the buildings and neon signs. As he went further, the crowd around him began to change. There were less teens and "couples" surrounding him and he began to see more transvestites and gays. He was in the Red Light district. "Now where is it..." he mumbled to himself, keeping his hands in the pockets of his suit.

The dark haired male walked into a large club with blaring music and flashing multicolored lights all over the walls. He walked to the bar and sat in his usual seat, asking for his usual drink. "Hey!" said the bartender/owner when he turned around to see his most valued customer, "Back from your trip, I see. How was it?"

Imayoshi was handed his beverage and took a sip before responding to the equally black haired male. "Kind of boring. Americans are as weird as ever, but the conference went well. Our product will be sold in the states, like always. No biggie."

"Ah, well I lived there for quite a while so I wouldn't think any of it was strange. Anyways, I'm sure it was such a success because you're such an awesome supervisor and you get things done in the best possible ways. Plus I'm sure that face of yours had a little something to do with it."

Imayoshi pouted a bit. "Hey now, don't be mean. This is my natural face."

"I meant your good looks; intimidating, but you can probably make any guy swoon over you."

"Haven't I done that with your boys already?" he chuckled at the fact.

Himuro scratched his cheek, "About that..."

"What, are you going to tell me someone didn't enjoy my services?"

"No, nothing of the sort. I got a new one while you were away."

"Really?" the bespectacled man grinned wryly, "What's he like?"

"I'm sure you'll recognize him once you get in the room. It's only been a few days since he's started but he's been attracting a lot of customers lately. He might even surpass Reo's prowess."

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer." His accent began to come out once he finished his drink, "So what makes ya say I'd recognize the lil' guy?"

"Let's just say he's someone from our high school and college days."

Imayoshi was led through the crowd of men, who were cheering for the performers on the stage while some others sat in chairs and were serviced there, to the newbie's private room and looked at the label to the left of the door.

_**Izuki**_

The male laughed and tapped on Himuro's shoulder before he opened the door for him. "The newbie is the lil' Eagle?" asked Imayoshi with raised eyebrows. Himuro nodded his head and opened the door. "Enjoy~" were his last words before the door was shut and Imayoshi was face to face with Izuki. The taller male walked to the large couch chair and sat in it, resting his elbow on the arm rest and his chin on his fist. He looked at the other, who was sitting on the bed, dressed in a blue velvet robe. "So, Izuki-kun, you work here now? I never would have thought."

"Imayoshi-san... What are you–"

"I frequent this place and ya just happened t'get hired when I was on a trip t'the States. So get a move on, I'm not paying for idle chit chat."

Izuki stood up from the bed and walked toward the other, straddling him and undoing his tie. He attempted to fill the silent room with more small talk as he undid his clothes. "I never would have guessed you would be frequenting this place." The tie fell to the floor next to the couch, the black jacket following soon after.

"We all have secrets, Izuki-kun. Some people are just better at hiding 'em than others." The back of his hand brushed Izuki's cheek as the other was working on his buttons. "And who knows, maybe I fancied you when we first met on the court." Izuki finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and opened it a bit to expose his upper body. The Eagle blushed at the sight, remembering that night Touou had followed Seirin to the hot springs just to reveal that they were going head-to-head in the first match of the Winter Cup that year. "I see you're still active." Izuki moved closer to his pectoral area and spread his fingers across the smooth surface, "Do you work out or do you still play basketball in your free time?" he leaned in and kissed the subtle curve in the middle of the other's chest. Imayoshi stroked Izuki's dark locks as he let him play, "I work out here and there. Frequenting this place ain't easy if ya don't have the stamina for it."

Izuki left a trail of light kisses leading to Imayoshi's neck and began to lick and passionately kiss upon a soft spot he found on the nape of his neck, commenting before lifting away and shifting his hips on the taller male's lap. "It's not easy working here either, Shouichi-san." then winked at him with a smirk. "Welp," Imayoshi huffed as he stood up, carrying the other to the bed and placing him down carefully, looming over him, "at least all you have to do is spread your legs, Shun-chan." At that he undid the robe and began to kiss Izuki's body sweetly, making sure not to leave any marks just yet. "The good thing about you right now is that you aren't too used up," Imayoshi reached his stomach and left butterfly kisses, making Izuki twitch, "I don't like it when my things are... Damaged."

"Shouichi-san..." Izuki quietly whispered, understanding fully well what he meant, but he wasn't afraid because he knew what this job meant. Throwing away your dignity, pride, and on very rare occasions, one's virginity.

Imayoshi's hands glided down, feeling the other's thighs and massaging them, teasing the poor Eagle. He paused from his work for a moment. "But don't be worried. I don't damage my toys since I want to play with them more than once." He straightened up, removed his glasses and placed them on the floor. "Are ya ready to play, Shun-chan?"

Izuki stayed on his back, gawking at the spectacular view, and gulped before responding to the innuendo, "Ha– Hai."

Imayoshi leaned back down and placed his hands on Izuki's inner thighs to keep them in place. His lips brushed the tented boxers and felt the erection beneath them. Again, he left kisses everywhere within his targeted area to tease the younger man. Imayoshi smirked as he brought his lips to the tip and tilted his head down, but put enough pressure so that his top lip remained where it was and his bottom one somewhere three to four centimeters lower. He slightly moaned, being able to feel the other's erection under his lips. "Ah, Shun-chan," he said with a velvety voice, "my lips are a lil' damp from your pre-cum." His lips came together, lightly breathing in the surrounding air through his nostrils. "We've only just started, ya know. Are ya not used t'this kinda lewd stuff?" His tongue ran over the fabric covering his length, "Or are ya just that sensitive here?"

"..."

Imayoshi's hands pulled the shorts off the other and tossed them to the floor, leaving Shun completely bare. "Did ya always have such a nice body, Shun-chan? I can't remember." His eyes roamed him once more from above, taking in the sight before him. He spoke as his fingers danced on his abdomen, his chest, and smoothly made their way back down to his crotch. "Maybe I should've examined ya more back in the hot springs."

"Were you too busy examining everyone else?" Izuki teased.

"Why would I not look at my rival team's build t'watch for any weaknesses?"

"Because Momoi should have already had that information on us."

"Haha, ya caught me."

The older male brought his hand to Izuki's length, tracing his finger up and down, feeling it react to his touch. He hummed as it slid so easily from the tiny pearls of liquid peeking from the tip, then he finally began stroking it. Starting off with two fingers around it –his thumb and index– then adding a third, fourth, and finally fifth, holding him with all of his hand. The man didn't need to watch what he was doing to do a good job, so he kept his eyes locked on the other man beneath him, listening to his partially parted lips moan quietly, watching his chest slowly raise and then lower with every breath he took, the occasional swallow he needed to take when his saliva gathered around the base of his tongue, the slight shade of pink on his cheeks, and the way his eyes lustfully stared back at him. No embarrassment, no shame, no bravery or courage, just an equally wanton gaze.

From this, the narrow-eyed male leaned toward him, still stroking, and kissed the corner of his lips. He then moved to his nape and kissed, sucked, and nibbled on it to the point where it turned pink. His head lifted away, a thin string of saliva connecting him to the other, and warned him, "If this turns out t'feel as good as I think it'll be, then maybe I'll leave my mark on ya before the night is over."

Imayoshi lifted away completely and lowered himself back to his crotch. "I take it you're enjoying this?" he flicked the tip with his tongue, tasting his pre-cum a bit, "You're "lil' Eagle" here seems excited t'play with me." Izuki lifted his head a little to look at his partner, "Stop teasing me Shouichi-san. I don't get payed for chit chat you know." The fox's hand brought his length up and he kissed the base of it and whispered, "But it's fun." breathing onto the hot skin as he said this.

His lips covered the tip and he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around him and stroking the rest with his hand. Imayoshi watched as the other brought his hands up to his chest and fiddled with his own nipples. This intrigued the man and made him want to speed things up a bit, wanting to see the extent of the Eagle's promiscuous side.

He unbuttoned his trousers with his free hand then suddenly straightened himself up to reach over to the side table for the bottle of lube set for customers. He popped open the top of the bottle, pulling his cock out of his boxers at the same time, and poured some into his palm and stroked his own erection to lubricate it in preparation of his next step. He tossed the bottle to the side and positioned himself up against Izuki's entrance.

"Hey, wait!" Izuki pleaded, "Aren't you going to prepare me first!?"

"But Shun-chan, you already did that yourself before I arrived, didn't you?"

Izuki's face turned a dark pink when Imayoshi revealed his secret. "How did you–?"

"I saw the empty bottle of lube in the trash can and noticed your new one had used some already. Being a regular here, and knowing the owner, I know when you guys are supposed to throw your trash into the bin, and that was supposed to be half an hour before I arrived. It was obvious you haven't been with anyone since then, so you figured you could throw it away after I left. Though, since you want me to finger you so badly, I'll listen to your request."

Izuki watched with anxious eyes as Imayoshi poured some of the clear liquid onto his hole and stuck two fingers into him. "A-Ahn!" he gasped, feeling his fingers sliding in with some ease. The two digits moved in and out, gradually picking up speed until the bed began to creak from the motion. "Haahn, mmm~" Izuki moaned, getting used to the feeling. Imayoshi saw this and began to scissor his fingers, stretching the muscles a little more. "I think that's enough." He pulled his fingers out and propped himself in front of Izuki's entrance.

For a moment, Imayoshi felt as if time stopped as he was about to enter his partner. His pelvis pushed forward, Izuki's hole taking in the head, and he pulled back then pushed forward again, and repeated this until he was hilt deep. "You okay, Shun-chan?" Imayoshi asked, waiting for Izuki's permission to continue. Izuki responded with a nod and Imayoshi pulled back and began to slowly thrust into him repeatedly. The room was filled with the sounds of squishes and skin hitting skin and moans and creaking and heavy breathing and the occasional name that was cried out during this lovemaking.

Izuki shut his eyes and turned his head to the side, unable to look at Imayoshi's face any longer, but Imayoshi kept his eyes on the bird as he was amused with this. He enjoyed seeing his flushed face and hearing the sweet moans escaping his lips. Imayoshi leaned close to his ear, once again using his velvety voice, and whispered, "Shun-chan, how's it feel?" His breath was hot against his ear, and Izuki's voice raised an octave when Imayoshi hit a certain spot with the new angle he was thrusting from.

The younger male's eyebrows raised at this and he pleaded, "Ah, Shouichi-san, right there! It f-feels good!" his head turned back to the other and he wrapped his arms around his neck, making sure he stayed in this position. "Enjoying it, are we?" Imayoshi smirked, "But Shun-chan, I can't do very much in this position." He was only hitting that spot about fifteen percent of the time like this. "Ya know what I need to do if ya want me to make ya feel really good, don't ya?" the Eagle nodded his head and released his grip, his half-glazed eyes watching the sweat dripping from Imayoshi's chest as the light shone on it.

Imayoshi gripped Izuki's hips to keep him in place as he hit him harder and faster, attacking his sweet spot at a new eighty-five percent of the time. Izuki's moans turned into high screams, possibly audible to anyone passing by the room, and the fox enjoyed listening to his notes and enjoyed it even more when his name slipped out every now and then.

He could feel the other begin to clench around him as he came close to his release. The room was now filled with Izuki's cries of Imayoshi's name as his vision was filled with a white light. Imayoshi moaned Izuki's name as he thrust hard one more time and came into him.

Imayoshi slowly pulled out, catching his breath as he came to his senses; Izuki doing the same. The older male picked up his glasses and put them back on before lying next to Izuki. "How'd you like it?" he asked, putting his arm under Izuki's head to act as a pillow.

"It felt... good... I guess." Izuki answered, catching his breath.

Imayoshi stared at the ceiling for a few moments before getting up and dressing himself again. Once all his garments were on he looked back at Izuki and smiled. "You should take a shower before going to bed. Sorry for not pulling out, I'll do better next time." were Imayoshi's last words before closing the door behind him and leaving Izuki by himself.

Izuki stood up and walked to the bathroom, which was on the other side of the room, and turned on the hot water for the shower. The water was still cold when he stood under the spray of the shower head, but it was what he needed to cool down his flushed face; he couldn't believe Imayoshi had had sex with him less than ten minutes ago, let alone tell him he was coming back for more.

Outside, in the bar, Himuro was cleaning some tables as Imayoshi walked into the pub. The younger male looked up and greeted his customer with an oddly sly, yet kind, smile. "So how was it?"

"He's pretty good. We had a nice conversation. I'll probably request him again in the future."

"Hmm... I see. Then, have a good night."

"You too."

As Imayoshi walked back to his apartment, he slowed his pace from the usual speed and let the cool night air encompass him. After a few steps he looked back at the luminous building and whispered, "What an idiot..." to himself before walking home.


End file.
